Mobile suit gundam chronicles of Halo
by cpt. red comet
Summary: possibly the biggest war for human survival ever. The story of humanity after near annihalation from the covenant. rated M for later chapters soon to come. follow the life of cpt. Red Comet an ordinary guy who's life was changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

intro

The fighting has stopped. No more vile threats of extinction, No more death, destruction and fear. But in the after math of the war which almost meant the end of humanity earth is left heroless. Humanity's savior lost in the dark. Gone when the dust cleared.

In the end of the fighting earth was claimed as one nation, a world nation governed by a jury and a democracy. The people decide the way of the future. The newly elected president saw it fit to rid the world of a military and acted to disband the UNSC to avoid a war similar to that between Zaft and the Earth Alliance or the colonies and space and other repeated wars of the past. Despite warnings that the covenant may return the UNSC collapsed, but as it's dying act it hid a weapons cash in space wreckage and sent it floating near Reach. (reach was formerly the largest military base of the UNSC consisting of an entire planet) Earth was left peaceful but also defenseless to what lurked about time and space.

Chapter 1: a fall to remeber

Our story opens with slightly special boy. You know higher than average grades a smart kid. He had some extensive computer knowledge as well as a record as a Gamer. His Name was Matt but was often referred to as Red Comet. He had a pretty assorted group of friends, most stayed close by him but one was far in distance but close at heart. She came to visit him often in the summer. On her first visit out they spent time together hang out. They knew each other to the point were they could read each other's thoughts practically. He called here Blaze short for her gamertag Blue Blaze. She preferred it to her name, Emma when she was in an action situation like paintballing or when they were "on duty". One day when they were out hiking they came across a crack in the mountain. The two looked into it. Blaze kicked a rock into it and turned her head so her ear could focus in on the rock bouncing off the chasm walls. Comet looked in shining a Mag light down into the dark abyss bellow. All of a sudden the rock gave way and Matt found himself falling into the chasm. Emma could only look on in horror as her best friend slipped into what looked like a crack in the earth's surface. As comet fell he reached to his ankle and pulled a bayonet/dagger and slammed it into the dirt and rock with most of his strength. The knife threw sparks and dirt down at his face but slowed his decent until he finally hit a landing. Tired from his heart racing he just lay there. His cell phone rang. He answered out of breath "comet. Yello?" He heard Emm's voice out of the ear piece "thank god your alive. I'm gonna get the jeep and the wench to come get you" "ok but.." he replied till he was interrupted "you have the bloody key don't you?" she said ticked off "no actually I put them in your left pocket" he said almost back to normal.

Five to Ten minutes later she was down on a rope almost to the ledge where he lay. "hurt? She said. All of a sudden the rope dropped 3 ft and knocked Blaze off and tumbling down to comet's ledge. She landed on him with a thud knocking the wind out of him. "thanks for breaking my fall" she said her face inches away from his. "no prob just next time watch your knee" he said in a sore kinda ow way. "sorry" she said pushing herself up with one hand on his chest "you ok? Or am I gonna have to shoot you first" she spat out in a shallow voice grabbing a paintball pistol out of his pocket. She got up dusted herself off and offered her hand to Comet. he took her handed and got up slowly and looked over the edge. "is your gun in the car ?" he asked. You can tell he was thinking up something by his face and his hand stroking his chin. "yeah just the tactical one I get a bit trigger happy with the other one. why?" giving him this puzzled look. "lets go splorin" he said putting a loop in the rope. He gave the rope a tug and Emma used the remote on the key to reverse the wench. He began to raise upward his foot in a loop. Emma quickly grabbed hold of Matt as they ascended out of the chasm. She put her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. He couldn't see her expression but she seemed content as she moved her arms form being around his waist to around his neck. He wrapped his free arm around her back down to her belt line. The two of them, they seemed to fit together it was fates play that they met in the first place. Nearing the top Emma climbed up above using Matt for steps then he just walked the last 6 ft up the wall.

They assembled their weapons loading up tac lites and laser pointers. She put a night scope on her top rail and he loaded up an infrared scope on his rail. They shouldered the weapons and descended back into the chasm. Same way they came up, her arms around his neck his arm around her slid under her gun. When they neared the bottom Comet jumped first. He hit the ground down on one knee and swept with the gun then. Blaze jumped after him landing knee bent and the other leg out side ways. She pushed off her bent leg and rolled then took a firing stance. They walked along the chasm till got very narrow. Both Comet and Blaze where in pretty good shape but it got ridiculous their shoulders were touching both sides of the rock face when they were almost ready to turn back but then they noticed a shine then a flash of red light, then another this time blue. They were now pushing on side ways with their backs up against the rock. Blaze looked back at comet seeing him struggle to keep his gun from catching on the rocks. She sucked it in to try to get past a jagged rock sticking toward her back. She pressed herself against the rock in front of her has hard as she could. Comet took her gun and she just barely made it. She leaned to her side as hard as she could then heard a rip and then fell on her stomach through to the other side. Comet handed her the guns and climbed up on the rock that gave Blaze the trouble. Being slightly thinner that Blaze he was able to get around with less hassle. He looked at her back seeing a tear between her shoulder blades and a minor red mark. She dusted off the front of her shirt and then dusted off comet's shoulders noticing he was in a daze. "what never seen girl's back before? You weren't complaining in the pool yesterday" giving him an irritated tone. Then she turned around and saw a door. Dropping her mouth wide open she just pointed.

The Door had what looked like a crucifix on it with a gear in each corner with the initials CW the cross was held up by angels, but something else. Two symbols one to the left one to the right. The left a Red hawk with scarlet daggers, blue background with a yellow X. To the right a circular shaped figure in green with a white outline, it's back ground was 4 squares 2 red 2 blue. The two seemed called to the symbols she placed her left hand on the left symbol he placed his right hand on the symbol on the right. A metal looking liquid covered their hands and shot a cold shiver through their spins the liquid seeped back into the stone symbols and flowed across the door illuminating it in red and blue light. Comet tried his best to shake off the cold but Emma on the other hand couldn't. she saw her breath come out blue and was shivering. To make matters worse the door released cold smoke as it began to open. The cold got to her easy and then she looked over at matt as though she felt warmer she hugged him shiver. Comet on the other hand felt hot like he was baking but as soon as she hugged him he felt ok her flesh cool to the touch. As the door opened they started to feel normal again.

They stepped in and the doors closed behind them. Before them were what looked to be two giant caskets each with a viewing window. The two climbed a stair like rock a purple light flashed from the head of the room. They both looked over guns drawn and heard the words "freeze tempo " next thing they knew their hands were empty their guns laying on the floor near a magnificent figure resembling the angel of death but his beard was long and his body seemed frail with a hunched back. He carried a cane topped with an hour glass rather than a scythe. "who are you" comet said taking a defensive stance in front of Blaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The end of the trip down memory lane

"I am clockwork master of Time and Space. Charged by God to forever watch the Time line and keep the fabric from unraveling" The super natural figure said. "Come with me" he continued ripping a portal into mid air with his staff. "Go where?" comet said "to where time has no meaning and the meaning of all existence" clockwork replied.

Blaze whispered to Comet "we should go we're not exactly in a position to say no and when we wake up it'll all just be a bad dream. Comet walked forward slowly very tense, ready to jump at a second's notice. They followed the figure through the portal.

They were now standing in a room full of clocks and screens floating about in mid air. To tell the truth it wasn't technically a room they were in. it was more random. Chunks and pieces of different architecture were floating. The section Emma and matt now stood on resembled a castle style architecture.

"What I am about to reveal to you maybe very shocking but you must believe the entirety of it all. Look with me into the future." They saw them selves in a looking glass, they were in a heated fire fight. Blaze pulled a grenade and lobbed it out the comet charged over the top his gun spraying. "You two will be fine soldiers in a war of survival. Through the lord's power you will resurrect the many heroes who have died for humanity. The Room you two just came from was sealed to everyone but the chosen pilots of these two mobile suits. Their power is legendary. Through their construction many of the civil wars of earth had been ended. The machines are not immortal though. They've all been lost to battles or destroyed in a foolish act to. Quote. These mobile suits are a threat to peace. Your two are the only ones known to human kind at the moment, but you two are to seek out the other pilots. There are three more mobile suits. These two machines have a story. They are said to be touched by god. They have a power you'll soon discover. Go now, and may god be with you." Clockwork pointed his staff and a portal opened up and sucked them through.

Matt fell onto the ground of the room they were previously in as he regained his senses Emma already had her hand out to help him up. "What the bloody hell was that all about" she said. "dunno but it has to do with these. I'll get the right you get the left ?" he said.

Once up the steps and at the sides of the caskets both of them tried to get to a point to where they could see the top. Matt tried to climb up on the foot ladder on the side. After he got on top the sides fell open and the casket lid vanished. Leaving him to fall on to what lay beneath it. When Emma's opened up she fell off the casket and onto a platform which raised high up along the wall. Seeing this Comet quickly jumped to the ground and was all of a sudden thrusted up onto a walkway. Blaze was at the same level and she walked to him on the walkway. Together they looked down seeing their amazing mobile suits. They quickly found a way down and then climbed onto the suits. They each found the hatch button to the cockpit. Almost as though they've always known how to open the suits.

Comet jumped back first into his chair. His back was on the floor with his legs above him. He looked side to side at the complex controls. He'd never seen anything like this in his life till now. Well, incorporated all into controlling one machine. He closed the cockpit and a screen appeared in front of him. The machine began to boot up. The screen turned light blue and black letters began appearing. They read "**G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive

**A**tomic **M**aneuver" "gundam ?" comet whispered. The same fore Blaze then her screen flashed and read "Gundam Scysoles" and displayed the specs on her mobile suit. Comet began working the controls and got the mobile suit to stand. When he attempted to access the specs of his mobile suit it began opening a very glitchy star map he saw seven rings on the map they came apart from inside each other. Then he saw a very small planet which seemed to be earth. The may zoomed in on earth showing a nav point in space with a cross and one nave point on a ring then the map vanished and numbers began displaying.

Comet awoke from his daze when Blaze tapped his shoulder. "what were you thinking about?" Comet replied " when we found the gundams". Blaze " you seemed pretty spaced" Matt looked around as though he forgot were he was. "your on a longsword fighter. we're heading to the Mendel colony." She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.


	3. Chapter 3

From Kids to Captains

From Kids to Captains

" what's a matter you look like something is driving you up a wall" looking into comet's eyes she spoke.

"she has a Boyfriend" Matt said making eye contact with his feet. "that's what you get for waiting so long" Emma lectured to him. "but we talked this time, I thought it was gonna work out, she told me she had feelings but was just waiting to make sure they were pure" his fist clenched as the words left his mouth.

"aww cpt." she paused and took his hand. "you may feel like shit but your brilliant the way you are." He looked up and gave pitiful smile. "there's something else" he worried Blaze once more. "go on" she urged.

"I think she's the last one" he said. "oh matt, you'll love again I hope." She reassured sadly. "no I mean the last pilot. I felt it when she hugged me." He was now shaking a little bit. "your serious? This better not be a bloody joke" she said. He shook his head. Somberly he spoke, "I felt it, the pulse, the symbol came back onto my hand" "the call huh?" she said. "yeah. I'm not sure what to do."

Their long sword fighter approached the colony slowly. Emm took the controls as the bay door opened. One of the flight crewmen stood at the end of a dock waving two lights directing the fighter into the spot. She backed in and the back walk dropped for the walk way and comet stepped out. His emotions gone he stood tall. The crewman saluted him " evening Cpt.". "evening" comet nodded back. Blaze caught up and the both entered through double sliding doors. As they walked they were greeted by many of the soldiers in the hallways and corridors till they finally reached the conference room on level 12 B. they entered and both took seats at the table. Time slowly ticked by as the Brass argued back and forth and shot down each others plans. After a point Blaze jumped into the scrap. Comet was the only one in the room silent. He was deep in thought, dredging up memories of the past, good times, old friends, then she came to mind again. The room felt cold to him. Blaze touched his shoulder and he flinched and noticed his hand was on his knife. "sorry to startle you cpt" blaze said. From there comet entered the conversation and they weren't done for hours.

"so that's the plan" Comet said. "We just commute back and forth to earth and announce ourselves eventually, but first we repair the floating wreckage and damaged weapons in the colonies that have been abandon. We'll build those up as bases so we aren't limited to just the two."

Emm and Matt left the meeting room. "feel like exploring the interior of the colony?" matt asked her as they turned the corner. "not if it's just us" she replied. "I think this cause, it's something to really fight for" comet heard a familiar voice say. "Kira, Athrun" Blaze said greeting them with hugs. "Emma, Comet" Athrun said. "hey guys I was wondering, you wanna head with us into the colony? Try to get some mobile suits running?" matt said. "Sure I'm up for it. What do ya say Athrun? I'll need to call Lacus so she doesn't worry" Kira said. "Bring her too Kira and Cagalli. I haven't seen those two in a while" Blaze said. "Sure I don't see why not" Athrun agreed. "Here" Comet handed Athrun his phone. Emma did the same for Kira. "Cagalli will meet us there with the Rouge Strike" Athrun said handing the phone back to Comet. "Lacus is on her way there" Kira added. "alright" comet said. Blaze stood with her hand on her chin pondering. "anything bothering you ?" Athrun asked. She smirked "I wonder two coordinators, two spartans, one winner. Race you to the longsword". "Deal" they all agreed as she sprinted down the hall. They all went after her. Comet was at the tail end of the chase with Blaze in the lead. They dodged around officers and marines in the hall. Blaze cut clear through the intersection while Kira and Athrun slid past a supply cart. Comet was falling behind and vaulted over the cart. He made a mad dash to catch up. Blaze got into the elevator first followed by Kira and Athrun just slid in and bumped Blaze into the button the door closed before comet could get a hand in.

"dam" he cursed under his breath. He Sprinted down the hall and caught the stairs. He simply hopped over the rail and fell 5 or 6 stories then grabbed a hand rail and swung himself onto the stairs below. He entered a door and saw an arrow leading to the hangar. Meanwhile The other three were on the final stretch to the longsword. Comet bolted through the door way and hung a left. Then ran out on a cat walk to find his long sword 4 levels lower in the bay. Blaze was falling behind Athrun as they bolted past pelican after pelican. Kira passed both of them up as the scenery changed to longsword fighters. Kira and Athrun stepped onto the gang plate at about the same time followed up by Blaze about 5 yards behind them. As She walked into the longsword a hand came from behind and covered her mouth and shoved her back first into the wall. Out of pure instinct she wrapped her leg around and threw him off balance then slammed him to the floor and pinned him. She loosened her grip when she realized it was Comet. "a little rough there. huh Blaze?" he said getting off the floor. " Oh, you know you like it" she smirked. "Friendship is a powerful thing isn't it?" Athrun said. "It plucks you from the darkness and saves you from yourself" Comet said. Blaze walked back from the co-pilot's chair after helping Kira get them underway. She took Comet's hand "it also keeps hearts warm in world so cold".

"we're coming up on the Rouge now" Kira said as he guided the ship downward. Dust scatter in the wake of the stabilizing thrusters. The landing gear gently made contact with the ground in unison to the aft hatch opening. Blaze's hair flailed in the wind she stood at the edge of the walk. Comet starred at her lost in thought. Blaze looked back and felt relaxed by his gaze. She knew he was lost in his past as he is often haunted by. She sighed and turned to the scenery to do a little reminiscing of her own.

Comet thought of a dance he went to awhile ago. He went with his crush but was very nervous about the night. She let go of his hand to go mingle with friends and he went to go get punch. They had their fun dancing in groups but they sat out the slow song. She took him aside and told him "You know how I said I like you about a year ago?" "yeah" he replied. " it's not you. I just feel like we're not getting closer. I need more" "but we were never really a couple" he complained. "I waited too long for you to take that step. I still want us to be friends" she continued. "I'd like that." he said. "I'm gonna head over there with the other girls" she said. "yeah. I'll be here." he replied dully. It didn't take long for the shock to hit him. He slouched down in the chair then bent over with his elbows on his knees and his face hidden with a hand. He just felt horrible seeing the others dancing; love, the friends, hopes. They all attacked him at once. The air seemed stale and dank. His head pounded as he began to choke on the must. He made a walk for the glass doors leading to the balcony.

The cold breeze nipped at his face with all the bitterness that began to consume him. He slumped over the balcony's rail toying with many ideas, each ripping away at his being. A warm hand grabbed his. He looked over to see Blaze holding his hand. "why so glum?" she asked sympathetic. "I don't really…" "shh.. this is a good song. Please. Dance with me?" she pleaded pulling him into her arms. He put a hand at her waist and other on her shoulder and they began to dance. She could tell he was struggling to keep up so she took it easy on him. When she spun away there was a moment in time he was captivated by. Her blowing in the wind like it just was complimented by her royal blue dress.

Reality slapped him in the face as the dust picked up. He realized he was starring at her and she was smiling back. He stood up and walked off the ship. "Blaze" Comet said softly. " yes" she smiled. "thanks" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. " for what" she questioned. "for being there" he said patting her on the back. She smiled at him "like at the dance? I love that night. You know this right?" "you never cease to amaze" he replied. " nope. A great captain once told me" she stuck out her tongue teasingly. The two walked over to join the others in their salvaging work.


End file.
